Jamais seul
by Lulu'Lionhead
Summary: Ou "Never Alone" pour ceux qui trouveront ça plus stylé. Fumikage et ark Shadow, Dark Shadow et Fumikage... Une drôle d'histoire qui n'a pourtant rien d'amusant. (Il est question de touche-pipi dans cette fic, les enfants. J'vous ai prévenu.)


Personne ne m'appartient dans cette fic (à part peut-être le lit qui y est mentionné).

On est sur du Dark Shadow x Fumikage, parce que j'ai un esprit un peu bizarre.

Les reviews sont les bienvenues.

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture 3

* * *

Fumikage Tokoyami. C'est comme ça que je m'appelle. Les originaux préfèreront des sobriquets tels que "tête de piaf". L'on décèle bien les longues heures de réflexion derrière la composition de ce surnom. Je ne réponds pas aux provocations. Je n'en vois pas l'utilité, à vrai dire. Je ne vais pas mentir, en disant que plus jeune ces quolibets me rendaient fous de rage, et l'âge m'aurait ensuite appris à me calmer. Non, en fait, je n'ai jamais prêté la moindre attention à ce qui, pour moi, n'avait pas d'intérêt. J'ai toujours été la personnalité calme et réservée que mes camarades de classe connaissent aujourd'hui.

Après tout, nous autres, aspirants Super Héros, ou simplement détenteurs de pouvoirs, sommes habitués aux étranges mutations physiques étant apparues avec les premiers Alters, il y a de ça de très nombreuses années. Chez certains, ces mutations sont évidentes, chez moi par exemple, mais aussi chez Mina, dont la peau rose et les yeux noirs ne laissent personne de marbre. Chez certains, les mutations sont un peu plus discrètes. Prenez le cas de Tsuyu, ou de Kyoka. Tout ce laïus ridiculement long pour rappeler que les remarques sur le physique n'ont pas d'intérêt, et ne m'atteignent pas. J'ai un but. Un vrai. Je deviendrais un super héros, et pour ça, je sais que je peux compter sur Dark Shadow.

Dark Shadow, c'est mon Alter. Une ombre que j'abrite, avec sa propre force, et sa propre conscience. Quand Dark Shadow s'est manifesté pour la première fois, j'étais bien loin de me douter qu'il avait aussi ses propres envies, ses propres besoins. J'étais bien loin de me douter que je ne serais plus jamais seul.

Qu'est-ce que ça fait, d'abriter en soi une telle entité ? Une entité quelconque d'ailleurs, pourvu qu'elle loge au plus profond de vous. Quelle est la sensation qui se dégage ? Peut-on aborder avec moi des notions telles que le besoin d'intimité, de solitude, de calme et de repos de l'âme ? A vrai dire, personne ne se pose jamais la question. Car il se trouve que personne, à ma connaissance, n'est dans cette situation. Quand je me lève le matin, Dark Shadow est là. Quand je vais à l'école, il est là. Il est là pendant les leçons, calme dans la théorie, brillant dans la pratique, comme à notre habitude. Il entend ce qui se dit autour de moi. N'y répondra jamais. Il vit ce que je vis. Il est en moi, avec moi, un peu comme si quelque part... Il était moi.

Le soir quand je rentre chez moi, il est là. Je ne suis jamais seul. C'est probablement ce qui explique mon calme et ma réserve légendaires. Est-ce que Dark Shadow me canalise ? Est-ce que je me repose sur sa présence pour.. Pour négliger les relations avec mes camarades ? Peut-être qu'il y a de ça, oui. Mais pour porter à bien une mission, je reste tout à fait capable de me sociabiliser, et de communiquer afin d'établir plans et stratégies d'attaque et de défense. Et pour ça, heureusement que Dark Shadow est là.

Je ne suis jamais seul, vous le savez. Et cette période, où il n'était pas encore déclaré, me manque-t-elle ? Je ne sais pas. Tout semble si lointain, depuis lui... L'avant lui ne m'a laissé que peu de souvenirs. Avant lui je survivais. Maintenant, je vis plus que jamais.

Au tombé de la nuit, quand je vais me coucher, il est là. C'est le moment de la journée qu'il préfère. Il se nourrit de ténèbres et d'obscurité. Ce que personne ne sait, c'est qu'il lui arrive de sortir à cette période-là, sans que je ne puisse le contrôler. Mes pupilles rouges distinguent ses traits flous et brouillons, ceux qu'une ombre dans la nuit, ceux de la soie caressant le satin. C'est à ce moment-là que ma respiration se fait tremblante, car je sais précisément ce qu'il veut. Suis-je pour, suis-je contre ? Puis-je seulement me prononcer ? Je crois discerner son sourire dans l'obscurité, alors que de son piédestal, d'où il savoure l'obscurité d'une nuit sans lune, il fonce vers moi, son visage à quelques millimètres du mien. Je sais pertinemment ce qu'il veut. Ce qu'il attend de moi. Ce qu'il ira chercher, avec ou sans mon consentement. Alors je me laisse faire. Je me laisse aller à imaginer son souffle contre mes plumes, et je ferme les yeux.

Puis son contact se fait sentir. Comment le décrire ? Que doit-on attendre du contact d'une ombre ? J'ai moi-même été surpris la première fois. Etrangement tiède, et doux, voilà comment je perçois le contact de Dark Shadow. Ça n'a rien d'humain, mais qui suis-je pour juger, moi l'Altéré. Son contact se fait sentir, comme une joue contre la mienne, comme une main contre mon aine. Il ne perd pas de temps. Nous savons tous deux ce qu'il désire. Inconsciemment, une de mes jambes s'écarte, alors que sa main descend. Elle me caresse doucement à travers le tissu de mon boxer. Presque avec tendresse. Je serre la mâchoire, et expire doucement. Mes yeux demeurent clos, je ne veux pas regarder ? Ai-je honte ? Ai-je peur ? Est-ce simplement mieux comme ça ?

En haut comme en bas, je suis parfaitement réveillé. Encore une fois, Dark Shadow a gagné. Je le laisse retirer mon dernier vêtement. Le faire rouler le long de mes jambes. La fraîcheur de la chambre me fait frissonner. Comme d'habitude. Alors comme toujours, il vient rapidement se loger entre mes cuisses. Il ne veut pas que j'ai froid. Comme toujours, j'enroule mes jambes autour de cette étrange ombre matérielle. Commence alors cette danse qu'il a tant attendue. Cette main fictive autour de moi, délicieusement tiède, si ferme et pourtant si caressante. Cette étreinte dans mon dos, et cette voix profonde qui m'intime de garder le silence... Mais c'est si difficile ! Et chaque soir, je te maudis, Dark Shadow, toi et tes divines caresses, ce contact que tu m'impose depuis tant d'années, et dont je ne peux plus me passer... Je laisse s'échapper un soupire, puis deux, puis trois, plus bruyants, à peine plus vocaux, et il n'en faut pourtant pas plus pour que Dark Shadow ne resserre drastiquement sa prise. Je gémis de douleur, je voudrais le repousser. Il me fait mal. La source de sa force, c'est l'obscurité. Plus il fait sombre, plus il est cruel et sans pitié. Et pourtant, je le supplie à voix basse d'arrêter. Mais ça ne sert à rien. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il estime que le supplice a assez duré, qu'il relâche un peu de lest, et que petit à petit, il reprend ses caresses. Et comme toujours... Comme hier, et comme demain, je me laisse faire. Je me force à oublier ce léger contre temps. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'effort à fournir de ce côté-là. Comme si elles avaient leurs volontés propres, mes hanches choisissent de bouger. Lascives, elles semblent danser. Dans ma gorge, je sens les gémissements se cumuler. Et entre mes cuisses, je sens sa main, et un barrage qui menace de céder. Lorsqu'enfin résonne dans mon oreille, ses mots qui m'autorisent enfin à venir, je peux me laisser aller. Et moi qui m'étais redressé sur mes coudes, me laisse finalement retomber contre le matelas. Je m'endors toujours comme cela. Et lorsque le lendemain matin, mon réveil sonne, je suis nettoyé, et rhabillé, bien au chaud sous mes draps. Comme si j'avais passé la nuit seul.

Mais qu'on se le dise; je ne suis jamais seul.


End file.
